


记

by Ecu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不二周助回想起自己的初恋的故事。<br/>[5509字]</p>
            </blockquote>





	记

夏天的风夹杂着些许树的清香，撩开了不二周助额前的碎发。  
脸上依旧是那不变的微笑，温暖让人安心。乍一看的确是个温柔的男人，可时间一长，就会对他那微笑的面具忍无可忍，让人恨不得扯下来丢在地上，狠狠地踩上几脚。明明就没有任何笑的理由，何必用那种看似亲切的东西将人不动声色地距于千里之外？  
不二周助自己都不明白。只是习惯了吧，习惯了微笑，便找不到当初的理由了。

不二正站在一座寺院门前，门上锈迹斑斑的锁显示着这里已经很久没有人居住了。门旁的名牌也已脱落，像原本住在这里的那一家人一样不知去了哪里。杂草在盛夏时节迎着太阳疯长，西边那面墙早已爬满了爬山虎，绿油油的叶面在阳光下反射出微微闪光。  
不二走上前去，试着推了推那扇木门，只听吱呀一声，门就摇摇晃晃地开了，而门上的锁不过是个象征性的摆设。穿过院子里快要到腰的草丛，草与棉制的黑色长裤摩擦，撞击出细细簌簌的声音，在安静沉寂的院落中显得格外刺耳。  
在看见左手边的荒废的网球场后，他停下了脚步。中间的网无力地耷拉着，周围的白线已经快看不出痕迹，灰扑扑的地面无比落寞。

不二感到一阵恍惚。

原本就是路过时突然好奇才走了进来，怎么自己就从来没注意到路边的这栋建筑呢？  
这一条街是住宅区，不算热闹，甚至有些偏远冷清，自己一个人住在这里，上下班都要从此经过，却从没注意过两旁，每次都是急匆匆地走过，脑子里全是繁杂的工作。想来自己是被这样日复一日的工作磨去了心性。  
原本是放荡不羁的灵魂，也逃不过被世俗禁锢的命运。今天若不是公司因他出色的业绩而额外奖励他三天假而他心血来潮决定到周围走走的话，或许他一辈子也发现不了这个地方，这座寺庙也就会一直沉睡下去。  
从走进这个地方开始就感到莫名的熟悉，模模糊糊地却找不到一个落点。寺院、斑驳的木门、西墙上的爬山虎、网球场……自己是不是到过一个与之相似的一个地方？可他搜遍了回忆，也没找到一个对应的片段。于是他决定到屋里去看看。  
走过院中的钟台，不二踏上了屋外的走廊，典型的和式建筑。他沿着走廊缓缓地挪步，在一个估摸着是客厅的地方停了下来。扯开面前的蜘蛛网一脚跨了进去，又被扑面而来的灰尘抢了口鼻。果然是荒废了很久的屋子。屋里的家具没有被主人搬走，仍是保留着原来的样子，那感觉仿佛这家主人只是出去度假，几天就会回来，只有厚厚的灰尘表明主人可能永远不会回来了，

不二在一楼转了转，没发现些什么特别的，只在坐垫下摸出一根逗猫棒。不二愣愣地看着手里细长的毛绒玩具，脑子里似乎有什么东西挣扎着要蹦出来，他嘴边的微笑早就消失，取而代之的是紧抿的唇线。湛蓝的眼眸透出哀伤的影子。他轻轻唤了声：“卡鲁宾……”。没有回答。

不二低着头，踩着楼梯来到二楼，咚咚的脚步声似乎是从远处传来，悠长而沉重，重重地打在不二的胸口上。凭着强烈的直觉，他走到左手第二个房间门前，不为什么，只是顺着身体的移动，是身体习惯着样做了。  
莫名其妙的反应，就如同这莫名奇妙的宅子。明明还好好的，突然就不要了，不是搬家，更不是出去旅游，而是弃置了。而自己似乎对这地方有印象，却死活想不起具体的时间和事件。那些影像触动了记忆的弦，但又发不出来任何响声，只有自己的心跟随着颤动。  
不二缓缓把手放到门把上，心里犹豫着要不要进去看看。他感觉这个房间里会有自己疑惑的答案，可潜意识里却想逃避这个答案——那不是自己想要的，他可以确定。

呵，不二垂下了眼角，怕什么呢？自己不是对什么都无所谓的吗？不论每个人怎样，生活都是一样地前进，今天的悲伤也好快乐也罢，终究都会消失在时间的长河中，不留一点痕迹，又何必在乎那一时的波澜？  
不二深吸了口气，又恢复了笑眯眯的表情，准备推门而入。

这时，一阵滴滴的铃声响了起来，不二掏出手机一看，屏幕上显示的是“中野纪子”他按下了接听键。  
“喂，纪子啊？”  
“……”  
“哦，我就在周围转转。”  
“……”  
“是吗？这样很好啊！”  
“……”  
“好，我马上回来。”

看来只有下次再来了。  
不二转身走下楼梯，扭头看了一眼那扇门，看着它自视线中渐渐消失，仍然是那一副幽深淡漠的样子

 

不二回到家中，刚一进门，便闻到了一阵饭菜的香味。他微微一笑。  
“我回来了。”  
不二说话声音并不大，恰好让屋内的人听到。纪子从从厨房走了出来，身上还围着围裙。  
“你回来了啊！饭菜马上就好。”说完冲不二甜甜地一笑。

不二脱下外套挂到衣帽架上，然后就进厨房帮纪子的忙。不一会儿两人就开始了午餐。

“你什么时候到的？纪子。”不二给纪子夹了一块糖蜜番茄。  
“也没多久。到的时候你没在，我想你可能出去散步了。于是我就开始准备午饭。周助很久没吃到我做的饭了吧？我想让周助尝尝我的手艺，看是不是又进步了！”纪子心情很好，从她欢快的声音就可以听得出来。  
“呵呵！当然又进步了哦！纪子是我的未婚妻嘛！”中野纪子不禁脸红了，“真是贫嘴。”她嗔怪道，可嘴角却溢出幸福的弧度。  
是的，中野纪子是不二周助的未婚妻。

两人是在七年前的一次旅行中认识的。当时不二周助正在度假，一个游人不多的海岛是放松的好去处。彼时中野纪子刚参加完同学会，因喜欢岛上的景色而多留了几天。海边偶然的相遇，忘了因什么而起的交谈，然后互相留了联系方式，相约去看岛山上的日出，继而几次温馨的约会，两人便很自然的走到了一起。一年前，他们便订婚了。  
当时两人的好友都赶来参加订婚仪式，以庆祝他们六年的爱情长跑终于要结束了。连不二中学时期的好友都来了。那是菊丸的提议，利用不二订婚的名义将当初的网球校队都召集起来聚一聚。菊丸英二，大石秀一郎，河村隆，桃城武，乾贞治，海棠熏……甚至是远在德国工作的手冢也回来了，唯独缺少那个拽的不可一世的学弟，谁也联系不上。  
中学毕业后的不二就渐渐和大家断了联系，毕竟在不同的地方学习，然后又工作在各地，大家的近况都不清楚。而不二也再没碰过网球，并杜绝了一切和网球有关的事物，因而他也不知道越前龙马在网坛的活跃，更不知道他在四大赛事满贯后便消失无踪，只留下震惊的世界在之后汹涌。昔日的学长也纷纷猜测越前消失得原因，似乎有点想法，但也不敢确定。最后大家也都不再提到越前龙马，舆论也渐渐平息。这个名字就像一簇烟火，在漆黑的夜空柳惜艾炫烂的一笔后就化作轻烟，被风吹散。

当时大家是在河村寿司店聚会，这个承载了许多回忆的地方。老板当然还是河村，他高中毕业就没再读书，而是继承父业，挑起了经营寿司店的重任。每个人对这里都很怀念。当年庆祝全国夺冠的场景还历历在目，一晃却过了这么多年。年少的时光虽已不再，但我们至少拥有回忆。  
菊丸依旧活泼开朗，只是多了一份稳重，毕竟是警察；大石仍然是一个爱操心的好男人外加好老师；手冢去了德国，在一家骨科医院做了名医生；桃城在一家健身房当教练；海堂当了一名司机；而乾则凭借他强大的收集数据的能力做了一名侦探，倒也赚了不少钱。大家自从大学时聚过一次后就再没见过面，可以前那些共同奋斗的时光怎么能说忘就忘了呢？于是大家见了面，仍是像过去一样亲切。

几杯酒下肚，话也开始多了起来。桃城开始讲他老婆如何漂亮如何贤惠。  
“那可不是吹的。我老婆可是当初大学里的学生会长呢！其他人都怕她，可我一发话，她不还是小鸟依人地就黏上来了？”桃城很得意。  
大石抛了一个棉花球，“反了吧，准是你死缠烂打。”海堂一脸鄙夷。  
桃城急了，还想说点什么，却被乾一个寿司堵了回去，让他闭嘴，然后大石转过来对着纪子抱歉地笑了笑。

桃城拉过不二，大大咧咧地拍着他的肩说：“话说不二，你也终于要结婚了。给大家讲讲你和中野的恋爱史嘛！一定很惊心动魄吧？”话音一落，其他人就开始起哄，要不二讲恋爱史。只有手冢仍维持着一张冰山脸，不紧不慢地喝着清茶。不二觉得好笑，真是，都是结过婚的人了，谁没谈过恋爱，还这么八卦。纪子则顿时红了脸，直嘟囔：“桃城君不要取笑了。”  
“哪里哪里，我们都很好奇嘛。”“就是。不二可是被称为天才哦！我们都想知道天才的恋爱是不是和我们普通人不同啊！”菊丸一脸醉相，打了个嗝儿就晃晃悠悠地往不二身上扑，大石赶紧扶住他。

乾一本正经地掏出一个笔记本，推推永远反光的眼镜，说：“根据我的调查，不二和中野分别在两人22和21岁开始恋爱，直到现在，也就是六年后才订婚。而菊丸、大石、海堂、桃城、河村都分别已在24、23、27、23、22岁就已经结婚了，而我和手冢也决定在今年十月和明年3月结婚。换言之，不二，你是最晚的一个。而据我调查，你和纪子的感情很好，好像都没吵过架。怎么不早点结婚呢？你能告诉我吗？天才不二，这将会是一个很好的数据。”说完刷的一声合上了书页。眼睛注视着一直笑着听完的不二。

机子听完也愣了一下，自己和不二为什么不早点结婚？说起来都没怎么想过这个问题呢。和不二谈恋爱不像其他情侣如胶似漆的热恋，整天情谊绵绵一日不见如隔三秋——而是像水一般清淡，却很持久。两人相处时也会牵手，也会亲吻，却只是给与对方依靠与鼓励，而不是情欲的放纵。这细水长流式的爱情让两人觉得就算结婚也不会有什么变化，于是都很默契地没有提结婚的事。直到双方的父母都暗示想要个孙子了，他们才决定结婚。不过为了好好准备下，他们决定先订婚，等不二公司这段时间忙过去后，他们就一起准备结婚的具体事宜。  
想到这里，纪子看向不二，对方朝她露出安慰的笑容，然后不二对乾幽幽开口：“你不觉得我们现在的样子和结婚并没有太大区别么？结婚什么的无所谓，只要两人在一起，不离不弃，相伴到老，走过平凡的一生，也不会留下什么遗憾。”乾一愣，随即反应了过来。“不愧是不二啊。若说和以前最大变化的，一定是你了。从前的你外温内热，也是一个充满激情的少年呢。”  
海堂“斯”了一声表示赞同，河村也连连点头。大石妈妈忙着照顾乱蹦的菊丸而根本没注意到他们说了什么。菊丸明明刚刚还在自唱自跳，这会儿却一下子又蹦了过来，挂在不二身上，差点把不二掀倒在地。“就是啊！不二以前才不是这样的呢？不二以前追小不点儿的时候，恨不得整天呆在小不点儿身边，我们连靠近都要冒生命危险呢！”

话到一半时，所有人都已经安静下来了。纪子感到莫名其妙。可菊丸还没自觉，仍边蹂躏不二边喋喋不休，“可小不点儿不知中了什么邪，居然就被不二骗到手了！两个人在队里整天都黏在一块儿。真是的，当我们不存在吗？” 一种压抑的沉寂子人群中蔓延开，其他人的酒被惊醒大半。菊丸突然意识到自己说了不该说的话，赶紧放开不二，惊恐地看着不二的反应。不二好容易从菊丸的“压迫”中挣扎出来，站起来理了理衣领，然后对菊丸露出放大几倍的灿烂又深不可测的笑容。“英二~~~你就是这样对待你以前的好朋友的吗？我真受感动，赏你吃我最爱的芥末寿司吧。”于是可怜的英二被某黑熊灌下数个芥末后热泪盈眶不幸昏倒。他似是没听到那段话。众人松了一口气，又恢复了嬉闹。

纪子却拉了拉大石的衣袖，压低声音问：“那个，大石君，‘小不点儿’是谁呀？”乾显然忘了纪子不知道这事，一时不知道怎么回答，只得吞吞吐吐地说：“那个，那是不二的，嗯，初恋情人。但是，他们已经没有联系了！那个，你也知道，小孩子嘛，说什么喜欢很正常。这个，你……”  
纪子一下子笑了出来，“大石君不用紧张，我也不是那种小肚鸡肠的人。初恋嘛，谁都有过啊。有一个值得收藏的初恋是一件很美好的事情。不管当初的感觉是甜蜜还是苦涩，那都是曾经拥有过的，属于自己最真实的感觉啊！”说完，她抿了口茶。

一旁的乾楞了。果然是天才不二选择的人啊。  
他低下头，继续补充自己的笔记。不二周助的改变，不仅仅是那个事件吧，多少，也是因为这个女人，中野纪子。  
可是……

乾抬头看了看不二，对方仍笑眯眯地听桃城讲他们两口子的趣事，并不时调侃两句，桃城就红着脸跳了起来，急忙在辩解些什么。  
你真的放下越前了吗？

彼夜，星光灿烂，屋内人声鼎沸。不二端起酒，一杯杯下肚，却是越来越苦。

 

夜晚，不二躺在床上，却迟迟不能入睡。脑袋里仍是白天去的那家寺院。真是奇怪，自己怎么会涌出那么强烈的熟悉与不安？说起来，那院里能和自己有关系的也只有那个网球场了，可自己也已经十年没打过网球了。对了，还有那个房间，那种感觉，心有悸动……  
想着想着，不二就昏昏地睡去了。  
他开始做梦，零零散散的梦，但足以解释一切。

……  
一个少年在奔跑  
看不清脸  
墨绿的发丝在太阳下反射出细细闪光  
他似乎笑了，对自己吗？  
……

场景转到樱花树下  
风吹起樱花瓣飞舞  
“我喜欢你。”我说  
少年琥珀色的眸子映出自己的脸  
剩下的被吻封缄  
……

一起走过的街道  
一起去过的海边  
一起在游乐园里疯玩  
一起子球场里挥拍  
一起去参加迹部的生日晚会  
一起给卡鲁宾洗澡  
一起在夏日的草地上睡着  
一起吃同一支香草冰淇淋  
一起穿着厚厚的衣服出去堆雪人  
一起过美好的圣诞夜晚  
一起闻早春的第一缕花香  
一起坐在院子里的网球场中央，看夕阳一点一点消失在地平线上  
……

记忆渐渐袭来，少年的身影且越来越模糊。  
梦戛然而止。

不二一下子从床上坐了起来，额头上全是细密的汗珠，他的胸口不停地起伏。窗外已是夕阳。  
“周助！”纪子被吓到了。“你没事吧？好些了没！半夜你就开始发烧，医生来过了，药也吃了，只要休息几天就会没事的。”  
不二面无表情，手死死地抓住被角。

纪子很担心，她轻轻伸过手去，又唤了声：“周助？”  
不二推开她的手，跳下床，一把冲出了公寓。  
怎么会？我怎么会忘记？我从来都没有忘记啊！

龙马，我怎么会忘了你，怎么可能忘了你？哪怕那是你的要求。你离开我，叫我忘记你，我很努力了，所以我压抑了八年，可是，我根本无法阻止它重新回来。或许我们的相遇真的是一个错误，可我真的无法释怀……心已经全部交出去就再也收不回来了……  
那并不仅仅是一场小孩子的游戏，而是如此刻骨铭心的爱！因为在那之后我再也没办法像那样的去爱一个人，不顾一切地守护他。年少轻狂又怎样？正因为年少，所以每一份感情都显得那样纯洁而真挚。是那样的强烈、发自本能地去爱……

不二跑到了那座寺院，一下子冲了进去。这是龙马的家，他从没忘记！  
他走上二楼的楼梯，木板发出岁月的悲鸣，他放轻了脚步，抬手转开左手第二个房间，走了进去。

房间依旧是八年前的样子，龙马什么也没带走。凌乱的被子，散放着几件衣服，书桌上堆了几摞杂志，还有一对杯子。书架上放满了奖杯奖章。傍晚橙黄色的光从窗户照进来，给房间罩上一层暖色，却无法掩盖整体的荒凉，到处都是厚厚的灰尘，角落里是杂乱的蜘蛛网。  
不二愣愣地站着，往事像水一样涌出来，流过早已冰凉的心。他动了动，走到书桌前，拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一本相册。不二终于不再微笑，落下了泪水。  
封面上是：

我们的存在

S&R

 

不二拿着相册，又慢慢走下了楼，来到那个他和龙马一起看夕阳的网球场。  
他坐在地上翻开第一页，那是不二自己拍的龙马打球的样子，精致的人儿跃动着青春的气息，手法很稚嫩，但看得出很用心。他翻了一页，是网球部众人的合照，那是不二和越前第一次一起拍照。然后是两人坐过山车时的照片，龙马脸上是一副惊恐不已却极力压制的表情，而不二却是一脸的轻松愉悦……

他一页一页地翻下去，回顾着龙马和自己相处的点点滴滴。相片大都是自己照的，有他们去的海边，有居家的生活照，还有的是龙马照的。不二看到龙马在生日会上被奶油涂得满脸都是时哈哈大笑，也会在看到两人相拥时美好的光景而泪流不止……空荡的球场有风吹过，撩开不二棕色的发丝。  
时光已经回不来了，如同这流逝的风。

周围开始冷了下来，不二单薄的身子在风中不禁发抖。纪子不知什么时候来到不二身边，她蹲下去，轻轻抱住了不二。

“对不起，纪子，对不起。”  
“有什么好道歉的呢。周助。”  
“我真的无法忘记。”  
“那，就勇敢地记住吧。”  
一样的地方，一样的夕阳，不一样的人，却有着一样的影子，越来越长。

 

夕阳终于完全落了下去。

 

——END—--


End file.
